Ratchet: leal medico y psicópata
by Okami-no-kasai 01
Summary: Traducción al español del fic original de XxSoundwave6xX. Básicamente, Ratchet se infecta con un virus que le hace volverse loco (literalmente). Espero que todos lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**_No Soy propietaria de Transformers prime ni de sus personajes, esta historia le pertenece a _****XxSoundwave6xX ****_fue traducida con fines de entretenimiento, no lucrativos_**

_"Hey, Ratchet!" dijo Raf. "Mira lo que encontré!" Ratchet miró a Raf y gruñó. Raf estaba inspeccionando los monitores para los depósitos de energon. Ratchet se acercó al monitor, y vio una mancha gigante de color azul. "Por la Chispa, eso es energon!" Ratchet rápidamente llamó a todos los bots disponibles "necesarios para la misión._

_Seis horas más tarde, cuando todo el energon había sido almacenado de forma ordenada en el almacen de energon, Ratchet decidió que iba a llenar antes de que algo le pasó a su energon. Se sorprendió que los Decepticons no habían estado allí cuando habían aparecido. "Oh, bueno," murmuró para sí mismo. Pronto, estaba de regreso en el trabajo, pero él no se sentía bien. La habitación se veia momentáneamente borrosa. Se sentía mareado, también, y no podía pensar con claridad. La sala quedó borrosa de nuevo, pero esta vez se quedó completamente negro._

_"Hey, Doc, ¿sabe dónde-" Miko jadeó mientras entraba en la bahía med. Ratchet estaba tirado en el suelo, las herramientas esparcidas aquí y allá, al azar._

_"Ratchet! Ratchet, háblame! Arcee! Optimus! Alguien, ayuda!" Bumblebee estaba conduciendo con Raf cuando vio a Ratchet. * Ratchet! * el pitio. Ellos no sabian qué hacer, así que se decidieron por enganchar a Ratchet hasta el regulador de chispa, o "esa cosa Ratchet utiliza cuando ustedes están enfermos, en palabras de Miko._

Esperaron un rato hasta que Ratchet repente abrió los ojos. " Ratchet" gritó Raf. "ARHG, ¿qué pasó?" -preguntó el médico.

"No sabemos, Miko acaba de llegar aquí y te encontró en el suelo. Esperábamos que usted sabría", respondió Arcee. De repente Ratchet recordado. "Yo ... me sentí mareado, entonces todo se volvió negro. y ... el energon! Acababa quitado algo de energon que tuvimos!"

En ese momento, Ratchet hizo algo que nunca se imagino haciendo, especialmente en una situación como esta - comenzó a cantar. "¡Gloria a Cybertron, brillando en los cielos!" Todo el mundo lo miró fijamente.

"Uh, creo que Doc-Bot de finalmente a pasado por las paredes", dijo Miko.

"Es ciudades están brillando de oro en la luz del sol", continuó cantando. Los ópticos de Arcee estaban muy abiertos, y usted podría haber encajado una sandía-bot de tamaño en la boca. Bumblebee en realidad se desmayó.

Luego, para sorpresa de todos (y alivio) Ratchet dejó de cantar. Sonaba como el metal raspando una pizarra. Entonces, empezó a hacer el baile del pollo. Así es, chillando y todo. Miko cayó al suelo riendo.

"Hahaha! Yo no puedo creer que Ratchet!" ella apenas lo dijo entre jadeos y risitas. Justo en ese momento, Ratchet se detuvo, y se postró sobre su rostro.

"Ahh, ¿qué pasó?", dijo. Miko y Bumblebee se miraron. * No voy a decirle, * Bumblebee zumbado. Después tradujo Raf, Miko arrugó la cara y dijo: "Está bien."

"Ratchet, te despertaste, y luego comenzaste a cantar ópera a modo de Cybertron, y luego empezo a bailar la danza del pollo", dijo ella, tratando de mantener una cara solemne, pero no pudo. Ella dijo que la última parte entre risitas.

"¿Qué? Miko! ¡No seas tonta!" Todos asintieron. Ratchet miró a su alrededor, algo desconcertado, luego suspiró. Se acercó a su mesa de trabajo y cogió algo. Luego se conectó a sí mismo. "Probador de Energon," dijo, leyendo la mente de Miko. Cuando lo sacó, jadeó. "Hay un virus en el energon. Eso explica por qué no había ninguna con allí. Ellos planearon esto! "

De pronto se echó a bailar ballet, girando alrededor todo el mundo. "Tenemos que encontrar la manera de curarlo!" dijo Raf. "Sólo tenemos que saber que es este virus, sin embargo." Así, todo el grupo, compuesto por Bumblebee, Miko y Raf, fue en busca de cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar a Ratchet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tenemos que hacer que lo conecte a la computadora", dijo Raf. Arcee había dejado hace ya bastante tiempo, murmurando algo en la línea de "esto es demasiado loco para mí" así Bee, Miko y Raf hubieran estado pensando en cómo solucionar la "condición" de Ratchet. Por último, pensó que finalmente había ocurrido algo. "Bee, atalo a la litera médica. Tengo que hacer un diagnóstico para saber lo que es este virus en realidad. Luego, puedo invertir en el" Miko le interrumpió, "Ok, lo entendemos. tu vaas a hacer toda una cosa inteligente mientras nosotros nos aseguramos que Sr. Lunático aquí se está tomando su tiempo de la siesta como el buen chico que es. "

"Uh, sí Miko," respondió Raf. Después de que Bee aya atado a Ratchet , él lo enchufo en el detector de virus como Raf instruido (a decir verdad, nadie tenía idea remota de lo que debe hacer, pero Raf, había estado estudiando la anatomía Cybertroniana con el Doc. Bot). Raf comenzó a perforar números de en el equipo rápidamente, al igual que se espera que los genios.

. "Oh, no chicos, que parece estar infectado con un virus que lleva lentamente a lo largo de su cerebro, que lo controla pero aqui estan las buenas noticias hay una cura," todo el mundo suspiró con alivio cuando dijo eso. "-pero se necesita un tipo raro de energon. Muy raro, de hecho, tan rara: que la mayoría de los Cybertronianos no saben que existe." Miko intercambió una mirada con bee. "Um, no eres Cybertroniano, y sabes al respecto?" retorcido". Ella negó con la cabeza.

Raf se sonrojó. "Yo-yo solo lo he ... estudiado," Miko puso los ojos. "clásico Raf Él lo sabe todo acerca de este mundo, ¿por qué no saber todo sobre otro?" Raf frunció el ceño y les dijo más sobre el energon. "No es extraído, más bien hecha. Usted debe combinar el energon oscuro, energon rojo, y energon regular. Luego, sólo hay que insertarla como energon regular."

Bumblebee era como una estatua congelada, entonces, de repente se sacudió despierto. * ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a conseguir todo eso? * zumbo preocupado. Raf levantó una ceja. "Bueno, tenemos el energon regular. Podríamos tomar el energon oscuro de Megatron ... Y hace un tiempo cuando Starscream intentó tomar ese energon rojo ... Bueno, apuesto a la gente del ejército aún tienen algo olvidado."

Eh eh ... Bueno, bueno, yo lo traeré Arcee. Nos vemos en la próxima vida "! Dijo Miko. Ella fue a la habitación de Arcee, y la desperto un poco gruñón Arcee de recarga.

_Aproximadamente 59,972 segundos más tarde ..._

"Tenemos que tener, ¿qué?" Raf suspiró. Esto iba a ser difícil. Lo primero que hizo fue que con el Agente Fowler inspeccionar el sitio del energon rojo. Se informó que no hubo rastro de energon rojo, así que fue a hablar con los funcionarios del gobierno en caso de que lo tomaron. En la base, Bee y Arcee (que casi había tenido un ataque de chispa cuando se enteró de la noticia, y luego dijo: "¿Por qué tenemos que hacer todas estas cosas por él? Él es gruñón y popa! Sin mencionar aburrido!") Estaban planeando su ataque a la nave de Megatron

"Podríamos escondernos en uno de esos carros de energon. Hace un tiempo Raf dijo que encontró actividad Decepticon, con energon allí", sugirió Arcee. * Estoy seguro de que es bajo fuertes medidas de seguridad, pero es una posibilidad * Bee sonó. "Una vez que estemos en el barco, tenemos que ir a su almacenamiento energon. luego, tendremos que sal de ahí!" terminado Arcee.

"Chicos. ¿Has oído eso? Todo el mundo se calla!" dijo Raf de repente. La habitación estaba tranquilo. Entonces ellos lo oyeron, el zumbido tenue y lejano de un motor de camión. Optimus. "Oh, no! Él no puede saber sobre Ratchet!" gritó Raf. "Umm, ¿por qué? Él podría ayudarnos", dijo Arcee. "A él le culpara a Miko, entonces podría prohibir ella volver la base." explicado Raf. Arcee y Bee se miraron entre sí. "Bueno, yo no creo que sería tan grave ..." murmuró Arcee.

"Arcee. Bee. Miko siempre ensucia la materia para arriba-"

"¡Hey!" gritó Miko desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Me sorprende que Optimus no lo ha perdido y le echaron ya," continuó Raf. "Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que sólo tenemos que crear una distracción para que no sea aquí mientras de Ratchet ... condición sigue siendo un problema." Arcee asintió y Bee sonó, * Okay, *. Entonces los opticos de Arcee se agrandaron. "¿Qué hacemos ahora, sin embargo?" -preguntó ella, el zumbido de la camioneta de Optimus cada vez más cerca, y la sensación de pánico creciente en la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Optimus suspiró. Él había estado trabajando todo el día, y necesitaba una recarga. Él sólo quería ir en coche a la base y caer y dormir. Cuando él entró, Raf y Arcee estaban de pie allí con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Normalmente, él se habría detenido y les preguntó qué estaba pasando, pero estaba demasiado cansado, así que simplemente los ignoró y se fue a recargar. "Menos mal", suspiró Arcee en relieve. "Eso estuvo cerca. Ahora vamos a poner en marcha el portal! Tenemos un médico que salvar!" Raf miró extrañamente, y dijo: "Es curioso cómo por lo general el medico salva a la gente, no al revés." Arcee se rió entre dientes y empezó a escribir las coordenadas para el portal.

_Varios sparkbeats después ..._

Arcee y Bee salieron del portal, armas de fuego aun ardiente. Después de que rápidamente eliminaran a los pocos guardias cons, cada uno de ellos se encontraba con un carro de energon y se escondieron allí. Después de unos minutos de espera, escucharon a alguien caminando en el exterior. "Se han ido. Así de simple! ¿Por qué los Autobots dejarian todo este energon?" dijo una voz. "No lo sé, pero me alegro de que lo hicieran! Quizás Señor Megatron no nos saque la cabeza!" dijo otra voz.

Sí, pensó Arcee. No sospechaban nada. Sintió todos los bultos ásperos en el terreno a medida que comenzaron a rodar el carrito de energon hacia el ascensor desde el suelo hasta la nave de Megatron. Su timón se mantuvo golpeaba la pared del carro, haciendo un sonido metalico. Ella estaba preocupada de los cons lo escucharan, pero no lo hicieron. Después de la compra se ha tenido en el barco, los guardias cons los pusieron en la sala de almacenamiento de energon. Arcee bajó del carro, y miro a Bumblebee. "Esto es perfecto! Ahora sólo tenemos que agarrar un poco del energon oscuro y encontrar una manera de salir de aquí!" bee zumbó de acuerdo, luego se acercó a una masa gigante que brilla intensamente de púrpura y sacó un pequeño cristal apagado. Arcee dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, sólo para encontrar Knockout pie en la puerta

"¿Dónde crees que vas, además de mi mesa de disección?" Se echó a reír histéricamente y transformó su servo en su sierra circular. Arcee transformó sus armas y corrió hacia él. "Vaya", dijo mientras se rascaba la placa frontal con sus brazos navaja. "¿Por qué usted poco ... Te llevaré por eso!" gruñó. Corrió furiosamente hacia ella, más que preparado para cortarla en mil pedazos. Por desgracia para él, Bee disparó varias rondas a Knockout. "¡Ah, mi trabajo de pintura! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Knockout volvió a Bee, pero mientras lo hacía, Arcee corrió detrás de él y agarró las ruedas en su espalda. Ella lo mantuvo allí mientras disparaban varias veces en la espalda. Knockout cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. "Vamos bee!" Arcee gritó, y corrió hacia la puerta. Bee no estaba muy lejos detrás de ella, y pronto estaban corriendo por los pasillos interminables en busca de una salida. * Abajo de esta manera! * piteo Bee. Corrió hacia la puerta, y la obligó a no hubiera sido por Arcee agarrándolo habría caído y muerto. "Con cuidado, Bee," dijo ella. "¿Qué tal si tomamos la ruta más segura?" Arcee señaló las cápsulas de escape no demasiado lejos de la Placa frontal de bee se volvio ligeramente azul, y luego se metió en uno y lanzó. Arcee hizo lo mismo, y pronto estuvieron en el suelo saltaron de las vainas. "Raf", dijo en su radio. "Necesitamos un portal Misión: Exitosa!"


End file.
